jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron's Adventures Series
'Aaron's Adventures '''are the adventures of The Miztyk Knights, as they battle The Kingdom of Darkness to protect The United Universe from destruction. Aaron's Adventure Team The Miztyk Kinghts *Aaron Matsuhiro *Keith Matsuhiro (Karasu) *Jeanene Matsuhiro *Jake Mutahiro *Megan Mizaki *Shougo Mizaki *Emi Kozuki *Kai Katsuragi *Seth Shibuya Future Members *Abel *Apollo *Artimis *Athena and her knights *Eris *Poseidon and his knights *Hilda and her knights *Alone *Sasha *Professor Layton *Luke *Parn *Deedlit *Van Vanel *Hitomi Kansaki *Yue *Jen *Kira *Kirito *Asuna Yuuki *Leafa *Yui *Strea *Heathcliff *Silica *Pina the Dragon *Lisbeth *Klein *Agil *Premiere *Tia *Rain *Seven *Philia *Yuuki Konno *Eugeo *Alice Zuberg *Selka Zuberg *Ronye Arabel *Tiese Schtrinen *Cardinal *Medina Ortinanos Possible Future Members *Mahad *Mana *Drago *Dan *Runo *Tigrera *Marucho *Julie *Gorem *Shun *Skyress *Alice *Hydranoid *Mira *Shinji Ikari *Asuka Langley Souryu Shikinami *Rei Ayanami Ikari *Toji Suzuhara *Sakura Suzuhara *Kensuke Aida *Hikari Horaki *Kaworu Nagisa Villains The Kingdom of Darkness *Hexxus *Rasputin *Pitch (The Boogeyman) *Maleficent *Jafar *The Horned King *Hades *Ratigan *Dr. Facilier *Teridax *Chernabog *Lucifer *Satan DeCreepy *Leviathan *Beelzebub *Lilith *Barbatos *Belphegor *Mars *Abzu *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Pandora *Hypnos *Thanatos *Icelus *Monirus *Oneiros *Phantasos *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Lucemon *Daemon (Creepymon) *Leviamon *Beelzemon *Lilithmon *Barbamon *Belphemon *Metalseadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Apocalymon *Void Cubia *Shouji *Atun *Astaroth *Amon (Demon Lord) *Azeal *Arael Neutral Characters *Lelouch Lampronge Vi Britannia *Zero (Code Geass) Season 1 The Miztyk Knights Newest Journeys *[[Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya|''Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya]]'' (All episodes)'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of the Final Holy Battle'' *''Aaron and The Black Cauldron'' *''Aaron Meets Anastasia'' *''Aaron Goes into the Labyrinth'' *''Aaron Meets Bartok The Magnificent'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Fantasmic'' *''Aaron's Adventures of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'''' (All episodes)'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Scoody-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Aaron's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Aaron meets The Hobbit'' *''Aaron discovers The Lord of The Rings'' *''Aaron meets The Return of The King'' *''Aaron Meets Banjo The Woodpile Cat'' *''Aaron Meets Robin Hood'' *''Aaron Adventures in The Jungle Book'' *''Aaron and The Secret of NIMH'' *''Aaron meets The Last Unicorn'' *''Aaron Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Casper Boo Moon'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Lego Atlantis'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Hero Factory'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Bionicle'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Lego The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' *''Aaron meets The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aaron and The Hound of The Baskervilles'' Season 2 Adventures in Legends *''Aaron and The Rise of The Guardians'' *''Aaron goes to Ferngully'' *''Aaron Goes Walking with Monsters'' *''Aaron Goes Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Aaron Goes Walking with Prehistoric Beasts'' *''Aaron Gets Chased by Dinosaurs'' *''Aaron Discovers Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'' *''Aaron's Adventures of The Batman vs Dracula'' *''Aaron Meets Godzilla'''' (All Movies)'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Digmon Digital Monsters'''' (All Season 1)'' *''Aaron and The Secret World of Arriety'' *''Aaron Meets Nausicaa of The Valley of The Wind'' *''Aaron Discovers The Castle in The Sky'' *''Aaron and the Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aaron Meets Aladdin'' *''Aaron and The Return of Jafar'' *''Aaron Meets Aladdin and The Knig of Thieves'' *''Aaron Meets Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves'' *''Aaron Meets The Thundercats'''' (2011 version)'' *''Aaron Meets The Thief and The Cobbler'''' (All versions as one)'' *''Aaron Enters Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Aaron Meets Ponyo'' *''Aaron Meets Princess Mononoke'' Season 3 Legendary tales *''Aaron Meets Hercules'' *''Aaron Goes to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Aaron finds Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Aaron Meets Peter Pan'' *''Aaron and the Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Aaron Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aaron Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Aaron's Adventures in The Land Before Time'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Lady and The Tramp'' *''Aaron Meets Bambi'' *''Aaron goes to Hotel Transylvania'' *''Aaron gets Spirited Away'' *''Aaron meets Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Aaron & The Wizard of Oz'' *''Aaron's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven'' *''Aaron meets The Fox and The Hound'' *''Aaron Meets The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aaron Meets The Little Mermaid'' *''Aaron Meets The Little Mermaid: Return to The Sea'' *''Aaron's Adventures in W.I.T.C.H.'' Season 4 The Arrival of Zero *''Aaron and Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Ferngully 2'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Quest for Camelot'' *''Aaron's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aaron's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aaron in Dexter's Ego Trip'' *''Aaron's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Aaron's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Return to Neverland'' *''Aaron's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon the Movie 2000'' *''Aaron's Advenutres in Proffesor Layton and The Eternal Diva'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Wakko's Wish'' *[[Aaron's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.|''Aaron's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.]] *Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online: Extra Edition'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online II'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online: the movie Ordinal Scale'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online: Alicization'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Sword Art Online: Unital Ring'' Season 5 A New Journey *''Aaron Goes to Rio'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Harry Potter Saga'' *''Aaron's Adventures in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''Aaron's Adventures in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''Aaron's Adventures in The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies'' *''Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode II Attack of The Clones'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode III Revenge of The Sith'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode IV A New Hope'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode V The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode VI Return of The Jedi'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Fantasia'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Fantasia 2000'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Dragonheart'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon: Lucario And The Mystery of Mew'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Galaxy Guest'' *''Aaron Meets Wreck-It-Ralph'' Season 6 New Allies *''Aaron Meets The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Fire and Ice'' *''Aaron Meets The Iron Giant'' *''Aaron learns How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Aaron Meets Oz: The Great and Powerful'' *''Aaron Meets The Incredibles'' *''Aaron Meets WALL-E'' *''Aaron Gets Tangled'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' *''Aaron in Fantasmic (Tokyo Disney Sea)'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' *''Aaron Goes into The Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Aaron Goes to Jurassic Park'' *''Aaron Goes to The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Aaron Goes to Jurassic Park 3'' *''Aaron Meets The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aaron Meets Osmosis Jones'' Season 7 New Heroic Allies *''Aaron Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Shangai Noon'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Shangai Knights'' *''Aaron Meets Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Aaron's Adventures in TRON'' *''Aaron's Adventures in TRON: Legacy'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Aaron Meets Iron Man'' *''Aaron Faces The Incredible Hulk'' *''Aaron Meets Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Iron Man 2'' *''Aaron Meets Thor'' *''Aaron Joins The Avengers'' *''Aaron and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Aaron and Horton Hears a Who'' *''Aaron gets Frozen'' Speical Movies For the whole family *''Aaron Meets The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Aaron and The Dark Crystal'' *''Aaron and The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Holes'' Holiday Specials For the Seasons *''Aaron's Adventures in Mickey's Chirstmas Carol'' *''Aaron Meets Frosty The Snowman'' *''Aaron and The Little Drummer Boy'' *''Aaron and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Aaron Meets William Bradford'' TV series *''Aaron's Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog'''' (Satam)'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Monsuno'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Bakugan'' *''Aaron and The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'''' (Disney)'' *''Aaron and The Animated Stories from the Bible'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Ghosthunt'' *''Aaron's Adventures in My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Tsubasa Resivoir Chronicles'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Tale Spin'' *''Aaron's Adventures os Aladdin: The TV Series'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Hercules: The TV Series'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Gargoyles'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Duck Tales'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Aaron Meets Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Aaron Meets The Justice League'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' *''Aaron Meets The Winx Club'' *''Aaron Meets American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aaron & The Record of Lodoss War'' *''Aaron & The Record of Lodoss War: The Chronicles of The Heroic Knight'' *''Aaron & The Vision of Escaflowne'' *''Aaron Meets Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' *''Aaron Meets Naruto'' *''Aaron's Adventures in One Piece'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Avatar: Legend of Korra'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Rosario + Vampire'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Aaron's Adventures of Sonic X'' *''Aaron and the Dinosaur King'' Original Animated Adventures *''Aaron Meets The Digimon Heroes'' *''Aaron goes Digital'' *''Aaron Meets Pooh'' Aaron's Video Game & Manga Adventures *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts 2'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Megaman NT Warrior Battle Network 1-6'' *''Aaron's Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! R'' Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Adventures